


lifestyle.

by Ishiyan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiyan/pseuds/Ishiyan
Summary: mafia! auajay che comes from a family of underground doctors.  it's a lonely life to work for the mafia,  never wanting to get others involved.  then she finally meets someone else,  someone in a much similar situation to her own.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 7





	lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lack of dialogue and proof - reading in this, i haven't written in a hot minute

coming from a family of underground doctors, ajay che was accustomed to meeting some unsettling people. she was raised with plenty of medical knowledge, nothing legal by any circumstance --- but enough to be recognized when it came to helping someone that was looking to avoid the legal system. hair pulled into two loose buns, she straightened out her button down shirt, tucked neatly into a lengthy pencil skirt. she ditched the bandana for the occasion, even if it was something that she was accustomed to wearing. 

her family was looking to meet up with the owner’s of a drug business, silva pharmaceuticals. another business like their own, one that could be profitable in a legal sense, but even more profitable when working underground. her family often worked hand in hand with them to look after local mafiosos & other criminals, but they were never one to meet face to face. it was strange to suddenly have a meeting arranged, but it was all in due time. 

the location was a fancy restaurant, one that was owned by a local gang, posing as something much nicer than it really was. acknowledging their meeting, they were granted a room to themselves, one with privacy, away from prying eyes of regular customers. there was not much to be known about the family that owned the business, which set ajay on edge -- whenever someone was not known about, that was usually not a good sign. 

entering the building, her family was greeted with respect. ushered into the room, it was a relief to see that the silva family had not arrived yet. that left just ajay and her own family. she was not the type to show her own anxieties plain on her face, but it was like her mother to reach over & push a strand of red hair out of her face -- there was no need for words when it came to her family. it was just the three of them, sitting around the table in silence, waiting for their company to arrive. 

hearing the door open, her attention was drawn straight to it, eager to see the faces of the family that owned one of the top companies in their circle. they were escorted in as well, but she didn’t expect anything less. staring them down, she was shocked to see how regular they looked -- just like a typical family really. it was naive of her to think they would be anything different, considering that most people that worked in illegal jobs tended to look just like everyone else. following her parents, she was quick to stand to greet them, her father the first to break the ice as usual. as soon as the older man took note of her presence, he was quick to shove forward a young man, looking to be her age. he had short, brunet hair on the sides, but the top of his head was a mess of green spiked - up hair. his complexion was clear, but he had plenty of scars lining his face, the most pronounced a line going straight down from the top of his eyebrow to his cheek. he wasn’t dressed up as nice as she was, his own shirt not buttoned completely, rolled up to his elbows to reveal the end of a tattoo -- all she could read from it was the word ‘ultra’. the most noticeable feature of his, however, was that his legs were gone starting at his mid - thigh, nothing but thin, metal legs in their place. it was a lot to take in at once, but ajay tried her best not to stare. 

the boy’s father gave him a nudge, clearly trying to get him to introduce himself. the nudge was met with an irritated glance, before he spoke. “hola.” it wasn’t much, but everything about him radiated that he did not want to be there in the first place. 

she wasn’t afraid to speak, holding her hand out in a friendly manner. “‘ey, name’s ajay, it’s nice to meet you.” he accepted her handshake with a calloused, bruised hand. 

“octavio, but you can call me octane, amiga.” this time when he spoke, there was a hint of friendliness in his tone -- much different from when his father was the one pressing him to speak. ajay wasn’t the kind of person to feel ill - will towards anyone, but she could already feel that her & this guy who called himself octane could get along well. based off his appearance, she could assume that he was a very free - spirited person, nothing compared to the stiff, polite atmosphere that was lingering in the air. 

with the presence of another person her age, her parents seemed fine with the idea of shoving them off to keep each other company while they spoke business. she was a useful person when it came to assisting in medical procedures, but she wasn’t foolish enough to think that anything to do with the ‘politics’ of their job was able to be influenced by her. once free from the shackles of their families, the man was quick to escape onto the balcony, she could only assume that he was looking for some fresh air after standing around such a stale atmosphere for a few moments. 

watching from afar as their parents spoke with each other, ajay decided on joining him on the balcony -- her parents would have been more angry if she chose to ignore his presence and try to join them at the table. opening the door quietly, she peeked her head out before barging out. octane turned to her, a cigarette held loosely between his lips before he gave her a smile. “c’mon, c’mon.” ushering her towards him, she stepped out without hesitation, closing the door behind her. “too stuffy in there, it’s best to just let the adults talk, don’cha think?” sitting down on the bench beside him, he tried to offer a cigarette to her. she politely declined. 

they talked for some time, bantering back and forth at times, but it was still a good conversation. by the end of the night, she felt pretty good about all of it -- her parents had seemed to enjoy their time with the silvas, and she walked out feeling as if she finally met someone that she was able to be on friendly terms with. it was hard to make friends, not wanting to pull them into her family’s dangerous lifestyle, but octane. he was already knee deep into it, and she had nothing to fear.


End file.
